Finally Friday
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'I know'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Finally Friday**

**It's Friday and all that's on Ally Dawson's mind is her date with her boyfriend Austin Moon later that night.**

"Why are you dressed up, Ally?" says Lester Dawson when he sees his daughter coming down from the practice-room, wearing her new short tight black dress and black high heels. It's the first time that he sees Ally dressing sexy.

"I'm havin' a date tonight." says Ally with a smile.

"With who?" says Lester Dawson confused.

"Austin. He and I are together now. I mean, I thought you'd guess that from the way my hug with him lasted about 10 seconds longer this morning and the fact that I kissed him on the cheek and held his hand when we walked to the bus." says Ally.

"To me that seemed like two very close friends. I didn't know that you and Austin like each other in that way." says Lester.

"Well, we do so I'm goin' out with Austin tonight. I'll probably be late so don't stay up and wait for me." says Ally.

"Are you leaving now? It's only 5 in the afternoon..." says Lester.

"No, of course not. I'm goin' home to get my gold necklace and get my make-up done and Austin will pick me up here at about 7." says Ally as she grab her handbag and walk out from the Sonic Boom and out to her little purple car. For 1 year and almost 3 months has Ally saved money and last week she bought her own car. It's not big or very fancy, but it's her own car and she now has more freedom when she wanna go somewhere. The car is pretty old and small, but it's perfect for Ally. A small nice car for a cute young woman.

Later that night at 7, Ally is back at the Sonic Boom. She's all dressed up and waiting for Austin.

Only 2 minutes later, Austin enter the store. He's wearing a black jeans, a cherry-red shirt and a white tuxedo-jacket.

"You look awesome!" says Ally.

"So do you, Ally!" says Austin when he sees Ally in her tight black dress and high heels.

"I know that I don't wear sexy clothes like this very often, but I thought, hey, it's my first date with Austin Moon. I gotta look like a woman." says Ally with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Ally. Ready to go?" says Austin.

"Of course, Austin." says Ally.

They walk out to Austin's white sportscar and climb in and head away to wherever Austin is going to take his girlfriend for their first date.

"So, Austin...where are we goin' exactly?" says Ally.

"Surprise!" says Austin with a smirk.

"Oh, sounds nice..." says Ally in a soft sweet tone.

Soon they arrive at the Bayfront Park Amphitheater.

"Wow, the BPA!" says Ally.

"Since you like music so much, we've got VIP-seats for the Miami Grand Rock & Pop Festival." says Austin.

"That's tonight...?" says Ally.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." says Austin.

"Don't worry! It's a perfect surprise!" says a very happy Ally. "Let's go find our seats then."

"Sure, Ally!" says Austin.

Only a minute later, Austin and Ally have found their seats and sit down just as the show is about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Miami Grand Rock & Pop Festival, right here at the Bayfront Park Amphitheater! Tonight we've got some major superstars in town. Paul McCartney, Shania Twain, Taylor Swift, Bono, Elton John, Mel B, Ozzy Osbourne, the Jonas Brothers, Eminem and Lady Gaga. My name's Raoul Evans. Have an awesome night with us, let's go!"

4 hours and 15 minutes later, Austin and Ally are on the way back home.

"Wow, that was an awesome show!" says Austin.

"Yeah, it was!" says Ally. "Thanks so much for the best date of my life, Austin."

"My pleasure, Ally. You're worth the best!" says Austin.

Only a few minutes later outside the Dawsons' house.

"Ally, our date was perfect." says Austin.

"Yeah, perfect." say Ally with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Ally." says Austin as he turn around and start to walk back to his car.

"Wait, Austin! Don't you forget something?" says Ally.

"Forget something?" says Austin confused as he turn around and look at his girlfriend.

"I thought you were gonna kiss me goodnight, Austin." says Ally with a sexy girly tone.

"Oh! Sorry..." says Austin as he walk back to Ally and wrap his arms around her and start to make out with her.

"Awww! That's what I'm talkin' about." says Ally as they break apart for air after making out for about 2 minutes.

"Now I can go home and sleep, right...?" says Austin.

"Yeah, you can. Go home and dream about me." says Ally with a sexy wink as Austin go over to his car and climb in.

"Bye, boyfriend!" says Ally as Austin's car diappear into the night.

**The End.**


End file.
